1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus and a heating method for heating a substrate on which a resist solution or the like is coated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to form a resist mask on a semiconductor wafer (referred to as a wafer, hereinafter), a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display (LCD), or the like, there is used a coater/developer that coats a resist solution on the wafer or the like and develops a resist film that has undergone lithographic exposure. The coater/developer includes a heating apparatus, which is also known as a baking apparatus. The heating apparatus is used to heat the wafer and the resist solution on the wafer so as to evaporate solvents in the resist solution and the wafer having the exposed resist film.